


Clipped

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara needs more stimulation, and Neal knows just what to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped

Neal could feel his resolve slowly wearing away. His jaw was stiff and sore, and frankly, as impossible as it sounded for a man with his face buried between the legs of Sara Ellis, he was starting to feel a little bored. That wasn't good. However, above him, Sara was moaning and writhing, but she wasn't _coming_. Finally, he lifted his head and stared up at her until she opened her eyes.

"Is this not doing it for you?" he asked, trying not to sound irritated, but he was pretty sure he failed.

"It's good," she replied, and her tone maybe a little too high to be entirely truthful. "I think... maybe I just need something more."

"Maybe you'd rather have a vibrator instead of a boyfriend," Neal snapped. Somewhere along the way, he'd gone from enjoying himself to annoyed. Maybe it was when his jaw locked up. Half an hour ago.

Sara sat up on her elbows, a lock of strawberry blonde hair falling over her eyes. "You know that's not it. I liked what you were doing, but maybe tonight I need... maybe you could bite me or something."

"Bite you?" He blinked at her, his annoyance fading, replaced with confusion. They'd had a lot of sex over the last few months, and she'd never asked him to do anything like that before. She'd tied him up a few times, a game they both enjoyed, but neither of them had ever even talked about pain. "Are you sure?"

"It doesn't have to be biting. If you want to, I don't know, spank -- no, well, maybe not that." Sara blushed. "Neal, just be creative. I need some more stimulation, that's all."

Be creative. Well, if he was anything, he was creative.

He only thought for a moment when a slow grin spread across Neal's face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sara's cheek. "You'll like this," he whispered in her ear, and then jumped off the bed. He went over to the armoire and rooted around in a drawer before coming up with a handful of silver tie clips. They were the simple kind, just metal folded over itself, without teeth or screws.

"What are you going to do with those?" Sara asked, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Lay back," Neal replied. She complied without question and he leaned over her. He took her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it carefully until it was hard under his touch. He glanced up at Sara's face, and she had it figured out by then. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Neal opened up one of the clips, holding the metal open with his finger, and then carefully attached it to her nipple.

Sara howled, and Neal desperately hoped she wouldn't wake up June. After a moment of that, he covered her mouth, and she reached up, digging her nails into his hand. "Haven't you ever used nipple clamps before?" he asked.

She fell silent, but her breathing was still loud and heavy, and he pulled his hand away. "Yeah," she gasped after nearly a minute, "but those had pressure control. This just hurts."

"Do you want me to take it off?"

"No, no, no... I'm... I'm okay. It hurts, but I'm okay." She took a slow breath and let it out. "Put on the other one."

Neal grinned. He had no idea she liked this so much. Why hadn't she mentioned this before? "Try to be quieter this time, all right?"

Sara laughed breathlessly. "All right."

This time, he leaned down and ran his tongue, which he had thought to be too exhausted to do anything else, over her right nipple, and then blew a gentle breath over it. He watched as it peaked, and then thumbed it. Sara bit her lip, and Neal had a feeling that it wouldn't take much now to get her to come. However, this was too much fun to rush.

He clipped the second one to her nipple, and this time she didn't cry out, but she did grab his hand and squeeze it so tightly Neal thought she might break some of those small bones. Like with the first clip, it took her a few seconds before she slowly adjusted to the pain, but a few tears rolled down her face and into her ears.

"Still okay?" Neal asked. He'd never seen her so out of control of her own body. She was always so poised, but now she couldn't stay still, fidgeting and rolling her hips. A splotchy red flush began to spread across her chest, up her neck, and disappearing into her hair.

Sara nodded, cracking her eyes open. "I'm fine."

"Now where do you want me?" It didn't matter that she wanted to be bit or have tie clips on her nipples, he knew that she was still the one in charge here. He wouldn't have it any other way. Five minutes ago, he was bored and sore, but now he would have happily dropped back between her legs. He could still taste her on his tongue, and he liked it.

"Get me off," she whispered, sounding almost desperate. "Just get me off."

It wasn't going to take long, and he wanted to watch her face. She looked so beautiful with her tits captured in his vintage tie clips. He slid his hand between her legs and quickly located her clit with his middle finger. Sara gasped, closing her legs around his arm.

Experimentally, Neal reached up and tugged on one of the clips with his free hand. Sara squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his hand like a vice between her thighs, but he could still move her finger, rubbing hard circles around her clit.

Sara's back arched as and she came violently, crying out, her body flailing and slamming a fist down onto the mattress. Neal grinned and circled her clit faster, riding out her orgasm until she was reduced to nothing but heaving breaths. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks, but he was pretty sure that was from pleasure, and not pain.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked after she didn't say anything for a few moments.

Sara nodded. "Can you take them off now?"

"Of course." He removed the clips one after the other and dropped them on the night stand. He flopped next to her and rubbed his thumb soothingly over her swollen nipples. "How's that feel?"

She turned her head and smiled at him, her cheeks red. "Thank you, Neal."

He grinned. "It was my pleasure."

And it had been.


End file.
